


【德哈/NC17】青睐有加

by dongtang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongtang/pseuds/dongtang
Summary: ■表面人设温顺乖巧偶像德x哲学系大学生哈“嘿，别这样看着我，口X懂吗，大学生。”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 51





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 银幕形象奶乖的德背地里实际嚣张与本来跟追星毫无交际却在跟德斯礼一家大吵一架后对电视里的德拉科产生了异样好感并成就了媳妇送上门。

不断的闪光灯咔嚓咔嚓的照射在金发男人苍白英俊的脸以及背后占据一面墙壁的代言宣传图。 

这是一场男士洗面奶代言发布会，由现今占据推特、INS首页的当红偶像德拉科·马尔福代言。代言的洗面奶品牌名叫夏绅，此前其实出现在德拉科·马尔福工作室的不止夏绅一家，还有夏绅的死对头——一方之贾。

一方之贾旗下不仅有男士洗面奶，从高尔夫球杆到高档男士皮鞋鞋拔子一应具有，很不巧的是，无论哪方面都跟夏绅出现抢占市场互为死地的局面。看着沙发上气压极低争得不可开窍脸上横肉飞舞的俩家洽谈负责人，德拉科的经纪人潘西·帕金森瞅了一眼窗外的夕阳接着揉了揉太阳穴，希望今天晚上还有时间能去血拼购物。 

到底双方都是职场人士，在潘西·帕金森说明具体再考虑考虑会通知他们后，结束了“友好会谈”。在他们出门迎着冬天的冷风的时候注意到了站在门外阶梯的德拉科。夏绅和一方之贾的负责人没好气的自动跟对方保持两米距离，并在暗自等着各自同事开车到门口的同时打量传说中的德拉科。 

德拉科歪着脑袋带着笑意注视并倾听着面前一个褐色长发激动不已的女粉丝说着什么。淡金色的头发在夕阳下显得沉稳，男人黑色的大衣下是一双带着黑色皮质手套的手，脚踩黑色皮鞋，一身黑色掩盖不住白净的脸庞，显得禁欲非常。 

他似乎显得吃惊不已，在女孩掏出准备好的信封。他脱下皮质手头塞到大衣口袋里，双手接过女孩的信封，夕阳下右手的马尔福家族戒指熠熠生辉。 

“What a gentleman man！（多么绅士的男人！）” 

夏绅和一方之贾的负责人在心里暗自评价，INS首页那个礼貌有家迷倒万千少女的英伦绅士果真如眼前所见。咱英国真是人才辈出！ 

在目送满足不已的粉丝离开后，德拉科小心的把信封放进了黑色大衣的口袋，那里足够宽大能容纳一封信而不被弄折。转身发现俩位负责人的存在，礼貌的各点点头就推门进了工作室。 

德拉科面前是足够多的一排的相机以及摄影机，他们拍摄着他跟主持人的对话以及德拉科今天的外貌。德拉科抿着唇，他必须让相机拍到他好看完美的样子，毕竟谁会喜欢自己男神邋遢散漫的目光。

今天现场气氛活跃异常，主持人往德拉科手里塞了洗面奶实物，德拉科的样子就跟背后那大背景板一样完美，接受规整梳理的金发，笑起来洁白干净的牙齿，还有一双灰蓝的像马尔代夫浅水区的眼睛，

那儿足够让不少人溺死其中。 

德拉科今儿也提了不少的神，不只是因为现场的热烈活跃，而是因为越过摄影师的后排塑料凳上坐着的一位男孩。 

现场不多的塑料凳上坐着不少人，他们可能是文案人，记者，又或者是雇来充场的人？不，德拉科皱了皱眉，他现在很火，根本不需要雇人充场，即使是个代言发布会。可能他是自己的粉丝，托关系进来近距离看看他的偶像，在那个黑发男孩一动不动似乎呆住似的看着自己后德拉科结出的结论。 

男孩带着一副圆形的眼镜，不是偏圆的框，而是实实在在的正圆框，他很少见人戴这种眼镜还能带的——怎么说呢，挺可爱，马尔福在心里评论道。一头黑发并不乖巧的翘着毛，薄唇在进场至今就没动过，似乎是绿色的眼睛没有离开过马尔福，时而眨巴眨巴。脖子下一件大红的卫衣外面套着黑色短款棉服，马尔福能笃定他的年纪大概在大学生左右。 

“他在看我！”哈利的心有点砰砰跳，自从对德拉科产生了异样的好感乃至逐渐关注，他也想不到自己会真的付出行动像个正牌追星粉丝一样去现场见一见他偶像。

哈利家父母早逝，他自从一岁左右后父母车祸身亡后就只能从相片里见一见父母。

他由他的姨妈姨夫德思礼一家抚养。德思礼一家对哈利并不好，他的童年是在楼梯间的碗柜度过的，哈利是个坚强且要强的孩子，但这不代表他没有哭过，他吸着鼻涕满脸眼泪的埋在碗柜里的被子角里，他的屁股火辣辣的疼，在晚饭后因为手抖摔碎了盘子之后费农姨夫抽打了他的屁股，并控诉他不懂得感恩，他们供他上学还给他地方住，他还敢做出摔碎盘子这种事，即使他不是故意的。哈利的啜泣逐渐止不住发展成大哭，十二岁的少年让洗到发毛的被褥接收了他的鼻涕眼泪，橱柜灯过于昏暗以至于不能安抚他的难过，他很想他父母，不明白世界为什么给了他这么大的恶意。 

十八岁高中毕业的哈利很争气的考上了一所名牌大学并早早的想好了他想要就读的专业——哲学系。费农姨夫和佩妮姨妈像看灾难片里的怪物一样看着哈利。

“你说什么？你再说一遍！臭小子！你想去哪？！”费农姨夫激动异常使得脸一下子涨红。

“我高中毕业了，并考上了一所心仪的大学，我要去上大学，姨夫。”成年的哈利个性不改，直率却坚毅。 

“No way！你想到不要想，你哪里都不许去！” 

“这不是您能决定的！我成年了！我要去上大学，谁都不能改变我的想法！” 

佩妮姨妈搂着她厚实如往常的儿子达力坐在沙发，惊恐的看着自己丈夫和那个自小就住在他们家的哈利争吵。 

谈话的结果很不愉快，哈利该想到的。因为过于激动，争吵中他绊倒在风扇的插线上，人向前倒，脸摔在达力随声扔的遥控比例缩尺跑车上，鼻梁顿时出血，且膝盖擦伤。

佩妮姨妈尖叫着，看着客厅突然停了电，陷入一片昏暗。看来绊倒的不只是电风扇插头，家里电路电闸跳掉了。

哦，看看你这个蠢货做了什么！费农姨夫难掩他的愤怒，边指责着哈利边张开双臂安抚跑到他身边的家人。

让你跟你该死的学校见鬼去吧，一个暑假学费自己去搞定，像你说的，你父母留给你的钱，你觉得我们养你不用花钱吗，还能留下多少？！它只够付你学费的一半了，你这个庞大的英镑绞碎机。付完第一个学年的一半后，什么都不剩了，你也是，到时候在学校闯祸惹事不要跟我们扯上关系，我可怜的达力不能因为你受到牵连！

说完留下哈利示意他修好电闸就抱着佩妮姨妈和达力，一副被气到喘不上气的样子被架上楼梯进楼上房间。 

哈利从楼梯间即他的房间翻手电筒，这还是十四岁时费农姨夫不要了给他的，老旧且用不了多久，费农姨夫一直觉得哈利早早的该学习这些修理工的活，以免长大还要赖在他家游手好闲。 

哈利轻车熟路的从碗柜房间拿出手电筒，鼻梁受损导致的鼻血还在流，没有人在乎这个，没有人。

当他踱步会客厅，电突然来了，看来不是跳闸，是一次短小的停电，哈里这样想。电视机立马恢复了画面，一个金发灰眼的男人突然出现。 

那么，您周末通常有什么安排，会做什么？金发男人抿唇笑了笑，显得有些拘谨害羞。就拿这周末说，我要去教会，我不是个信教的人，但我注意到那里有从孤儿院跑出来的孩子，他们很渴望教会结束活动后发放的面包。我通常会去后台联络他们，我可以负责买面包。

哈利被金发男人吸引了注意。 

男人有一双灰蓝但是澄澈的眼睛，他说话的时候优雅的英腔可以感受到是个接受过良好教育的人，哈利这样的高材生往往对这类人没有抗拒。哈利逐渐坐在了地板上，抱着膝盖注视着电视，绿莹莹的眼睛盛着金发男人优雅的举止。 

德拉科极富兴趣的看着黑发男孩，注意他没有挪开目光而是直勾勾的与德拉科视线交缠，德拉科猜，他对男人感兴趣，因为这个想法他不禁咽口水动了动喉结 。

代言发布会结束了，哈利方回过神。他站起身，随大众人流走出会场。德拉科在后面注意到男孩要走了，他大步往前走去。他走路的姿势其实不是很像他的乖巧人设，用潘西的话说：像个男模。 

他蹭到了哈利的肩膀，马尔福随即说了句，嗨，晚上八点去狮子路双革巷巷口古梅帽子店门口等我，然后就大跨步走了，黑色西装衬得他背影英俊异常，像个男模，哈利不禁的想出跟潘西重合的评价。 

下过雨的伦敦巷子显得潮湿，哈利缩在围巾下，有些踌躇。不敢相信，一个只能在电视里，推特INS里见到的男人今天不仅看到了本人，而且他还主动跟自己说话了，哈利无法形容这种不真实的感觉，直跳的心脏让他没注意到自己比追星粉丝还粉丝，就差没膜拜德拉科了。 

德拉科出现了，在距八点还有十分钟的时候。德拉科一言不发，拉着哈利的臂膀往巷子里，到偏僻的连只鸟都不会出现的死胡同放开了。 

“你好。”德拉科露出了招牌的假笑，手插在黑色大衣衣兜里。他买的大衣里不止一件黑色，他跟潘西强调了虽然都是黑色可他们不一样，潘西翻了个白眼给他，并表示gay真是麻烦。 

哈利不好意思的摸了摸鼻子“你，你好，我叫哈利·波特。我是你的粉丝。”哈利显得局促不安，没有什么比偶像站在面前更令人发晕了。德拉科面露笑意的注视着哈利，原来他叫哈利·波特，同时注意到哈利的眼睛站近处看真的很好看，虽然隔着镜片。可是难掩绿意，配上白皙染上害羞的粉红的脸庞，实在是让马尔福心里痒痒。 

随后他们就像很久没见的老友一样，并肩踱步在巷子里交谈着。 

在交谈中德拉科知道哈利是个哲学系的大学生，还向他抱怨了最近教授对他论文的苛刻。哦，他因这双绿眼睛就该论文通过！德拉科在心里想到。 

“要进去坐坐吗，外面可真冷。”德拉科看着不远处的一家小旅馆，向哈利询问道。“是的，是的，当然！”哈利还沉浸在能跟偶像交谈的喜悦里。天呐，能跟偶像坐下来交流，哈利简直想去买彩票了。 

旅馆里暖和了不少，墙上文艺的抽象挂画寓意着这虽然不大，但是个颇为文艺的小众旅馆。

其实德拉科的爱好是在五星酒店度良宵，对这个小旅馆其实不太满意，但总归不能真高调去早大酒店开房。 

哈利跟随着德拉科的步伐上了楼，刷了房卡来到了他们的205房间。室内铺着木质地板，雪白的被铺被暖光灯照出金色，德拉科眼睛浏览了一圈，起码对房间的整洁度不嫌弃。 

德拉科坐在床一边附带的灰色沙发上，一条腿压在另一条腿上，右脚上的锃亮的黑色尖头皮鞋翘着，俩肘按在沙发扶手上，手指交叉着悬于胸口。 

“伦敦的冬天可真冷不是吗？”哈利在玄关口走了进来。 

听着男孩的话，德拉科看着他，露出了假笑。哈利没有注意到他的偶像的假笑比之前要不一样，可也说不出哪里不一样。 

德拉科从头到尾扫视着坐在对面长沙发的哈利，假笑越发加深了。 

“哈利，你觉得我怎么样？” 

“诶，唔，我，我觉得你真的很好，真的…”哈利因为马尔福亲近的称呼有些害羞，他的偶像不仅为人优秀，还对他这样的小粉丝平易近人，太让人感动了！ 

“哦——仅仅是很好吗？”突然马尔福拖着腔问道。哈利愣看着德拉科，“我注意到你在刚刚发布会上一直盯着我，你的视线跟我的视线就像是天作之合一样交缠着，我亲爱的哈利。”马尔福带着笑意说道，他的语气比平常采访里要更为有底气，并且带着些许傲慢。 

德拉科在刚刚在巷子里就不禁肖想品尝哈利的滋味。 

他现在有些难耐了，在这个绿莹莹的视线下。 

“你，你真的很好。”哈利有些结巴，脑子里不断回响着马尔福说的天作之合。“I want you，can I？”马尔福的声音变得有些沙哑，他手移到皮带，解开了皮带。 

哈利愣愣的瞪着德拉科动作，通红的耳尖明示着他或许并不排斥。 

“嘿，别这样看着我，口X懂吗，大学生。” 

哈利像是着了魔一样起身向德拉科走去，在德拉科褪下内裤弹出阳物后。小德拉科因为哈利蹲下变近的脸庞傲然的挺翘着。哈利咽了咽口水，抬头对上德拉科的视线，表示他没做过这个。德拉科因为纠缠的视线，身下又硬了几分，真是个妖精，德拉科咬牙想着。“拿手摸摸它，让它到你的口腔里。”德拉科哑着说。 

哈利俩手轻轻抚着小德拉科，张嘴含住了头。有些咸湿。哈利往下卖力含住更多的阳物，因为下身被温暖口腔包裹的滋味，德拉科深吸了一口气，觉得下身更胀了。

哈利无师自通的上下吞吐着阳物，随后又像吃棒棒糖一样舔弄着硬挺的东西，脸上浮现了粉红色。马尔福把带着戒指的右手按在哈利乱糟糟的黑发里，因为男孩的吞吐喘息着。德拉科情不自禁的挺动着腰让快感堆积，按在哈利头发里的上更加有力的按着，苍白削长的手浮出了经络。因为德拉科偶尔的深喉，哈利有些呜咽。马尔福喘得更快了“God，good boy，哈…”在继续几十下抽插后，马尔福强有力的按住了哈利的头，射进了哈利嘴里。 

哈利咽了下去，有些喘不过来。金发男人抱起坐在地上的哈利，往床上放。随后欺身压了上去，不断轻吻着哈利的脸，时而亲在哈利脸颊上，时而舔弄哈利的耳尖，发出亲吻的水渍声。像个大型的金毛犬，哈利缩手搭在马尔福肩膀上，眯眼看着完全笼罩自己的德拉科·马尔福。 

无论哈利怎样徒劳的试图推阻马尔福，马尔福都像黏在哈利身上一样不为所动。他逐渐把亲吻的地方落在了脖子窝。德拉科的金发扫在哈利脸上有些痒痒，哈利柔嫩的肩膀很快被吸出了小草莓，双手不知道什么时候因为阻碍马尔福而被按在俩旁。 

随后马尔福的左手钻进了哈利的红色卫衣，摸索着胸膛，然后如愿的捏了捏乳尖。哈利不禁呻吟了一声，他以前不曾知道捏乳尖会让他有谜样的感觉。在听到哈利呻吟后，马尔福像受到鼓舞一样，马尔福的手不断游走在哈利胸膛间吃豆腐，接着用诱惑的嗓音在哈利耳边低语脱了吧。 

哈利被脱了个精光，白色被褥下，金发男人不断用手指戳弄着哈利的小穴。毕竟那里不是用来承欢的地方，马尔福耐心的做着扩张动作。哈利环抱着德拉科的脖子，因为马尔福的动作有些紧张。马尔福也是第一次和男人做，他不知道哈利是不是第一次跟男人做。或许不是，想到这，马尔福皱了皱眉，有些心烦。 

“差不多可以了。”哈利哑声流出了生理泪水。 

马尔福现在身上脱了西装外套以及下半身裤子皮带开着，裤子松松垮垮的穿着。他难耐的把裤子褪到了膝盖处，硬挺的东西马眼处流着迷乱的液体，现在仿佛迫不及待的顶着哈利的臀部。“如果不适，叫我。”说完这句话马尔福就再难忍耐的掰开哈利臀瓣，让憋得紫红的阳物顶开了哈利的穴口。 

“哈…”因为满足马尔福喘出了声，男孩里面实在是太美好了，温暖的肠壁包裹着自己的硬挺，马尔福有些舒服的眯起了灰眸，随即让哈利放松些，实在太紧了。 

马尔福用他平时潇洒的给粉丝签名的手现在压着他的大腿，因为这个正面的姿势马尔福无法进入的更深，马尔福使力把哈利的双腿往他的俩肩压去，并保持下体有频率的耸动着。这个姿势是马尔福进入的更深，他用力大开大合着，囊袋抽打在哈利的臀部。

因为快感粗喘着，“你很喜欢是不是？”。哈利因为过于激烈的抽插呜咽着没法回答马尔福。 

“我操的你很舒服是不是？”马尔福有些失控了。哈利的内部实在是太紧致了，“fuck…哈，嗯——”马尔福用力的像打桩机，哈利感觉自己要死了。过多的快感像是要冲破栅栏。哈利无暇思考为什么现在的马尔福显得有些蛮横。“你为我流了好多水，我好开心。你喜欢么？哈利，你喜欢我吗？我的棒棒糖你是不是吃的很开心？”马尔福把头埋在哈利颈部，边抽打哈利边像低语一般说着。 

没听到哈利的回答，马尔福从哈利颈部抽回了身，拍了哈利臀部一掌，停顿了一下，然后九浅一深快速抽插着，粗喘的说：“说，喜不喜欢我？喜不喜欢我这样操你？” 哈利对上了马尔福的眼睛，现在的马尔福带着他招牌的假笑，眼里因为欲望而有些烧着。“慢点……哈，嗯啊，慢点。”马尔福像听不见哈利的话。

觉得电视里我的很不错是不是？有没有意淫过我操你？马尔福恶劣的顶弄着，脸因快感而扭曲。

能吸引到你这样的骚货我也很开心。 

哈利受言语刺激哭咽着射了出来，液体随马尔福的腹肌往下流。他已经高潮了，可马尔福还在不停的戳弄着哈利后穴的敏感点。哈利觉得有些羞耻，他现在感到满足并且还希望马尔福能弯下腰亲亲他，他需要他的亲吻。 

喜欢，我喜欢你这样对我。在听到哈利高潮后奶乎乎的嗓音后，马尔福射了出来灌满了哈利的后穴。 

哈利太累了，他是头次接受这样激烈的性爱，准确来说，这是他的头一回性爱。感到劳累的哈利沉沉的睡了过去。 

“哈利？哈利？”金发男人抚摸着哈利的脸柔声叫着。看来已经睡着了，马尔福现在依旧保持上身完整，下身仅将裤子褪到膝盖的样子。如果他把皮带扣上，毫不怀疑马上去参加晚宴也没有哪里不对，比起光溜溜带着吻痕，大腿内侧还被掐的通红，后穴红肿且流出白液的样子，活像个衣冠禽兽。 

事实上，紧接着马尔福确实完成了衣冠禽兽该有的模样。他下床扣起了皮带，因为性事而散落的金发抚回了脑后。

德拉科走到浴室，调了水温，给浴缸放热水。虽然他是第一次跟男人做，也知道事后需要处理。 

回到床上抱起了蜷缩成一团的黑发青年，去浴室处理。 

“十一点我们还有通告，我想你没有忘记吧？德拉科。” 

“当然，潘西，现在是十点，我有充分的时间赶到，我对伦敦的交通有信心。”马尔福挂了潘西的电话后，想起还在旅馆的哈利，自己留了纸条。希望哈利不要误认他是那种拔鸟无情的人。伦敦的夜景不错，马尔福眯起眼睛，坐在出租车里，心里筹划着什么。

哈利跟他很契合，或许，他们能发展一段长远的关系。马尔福在心里把算盘打得噼啪响，心情不错甚至于下车时给认出自己的出租车司机签了名。 

马尔福坐在化妆间舒服的黑椅上，手指不断地在桌面上敲打，眼睛盯着手机出神。化妆师刚刚有事出去了，现在他的左边金发正被一个紫色的夹子夹着，显得帅气的脸庞有些可爱。现在他有时间思考为什么哈利没有打给他，已经一个月了，这就是使他用手指难耐的敲打桌面的原因。 

我留了号码，为什么，为什么哈利·波特不打给我。 

难道被打扫人员扔掉了吗，不可能，打扫工不可能随意收拾一个离退房时间还远的房间。难道说，哈利觉得我的技术不好，没有继续联系我的欲望？ 

想到这，马尔福觉得有些憋屈。好像被自己猜中似得，泄气头往椅背靠去。眯眼凝视着白炽灯，马尔福虽然是gay，但是也是第一次付出行动，跟男人做，他真的不中意自己吗。

他不想承认平常意气风发的马尔福有些被打击到了，随后想到哈利是个大学生，在校园里可能会跟别人——shit！马尔福因为这个想法有些气到，随后可悲的发现自己股间有了反应。 

潘西坐在沙发里拿着小镜子给自己补妆，虽说她是马尔福的经纪人要时刻注意马尔福的情况并焦头烂额，但这不代表她会亏待自己。 

看着如往常般迷倒无知少女的马尔福从化妆间走了出来。潘西满意的点点头，说“走吧，今天你有个见面会。” 

马尔福坐在工作车里，无心关注外面的风景。他这时回忆起了跟哈利在巷里的交流，他们在谈话中也很合拍。可，人家不要我，马尔福有些难过的吸了吸鼻子。 

“到了。”坐在车前排副驾驶的潘西率先下车，走到靠马尔福的那边，开门，把马尔福“请”了出来。按理她不会做到这个份上，但不知道为什么最近马尔福情绪不是很高涨，为了她的工资以及发小马尔福，她行动灵敏的请出了车里的公主，哦，不对，是王子，一位金发灰眼的王子。 

下车了，马尔福才聚焦了目光。这是一所大学，马尔福看着眼前的建筑估量着。“这个大学请了你做下午的座谈会老师，毕竟让学生接触社会是必不可少的。”马尔福立马想到哈利也是大学学生，立马来了精神。 

“嗯，快看看我的领带有没有歪。” 

潘西仿佛嫌弃的看着恢复了元气的马尔福，表示现在的gay神神叨叨的。


	2. 2

座谈会没有哈利。这是马尔福结束座谈会从凳子起身的时候的想法。马尔福倚靠着会馆的后门，隔着绿化草丛，看着前方发呆，谁能想到gay生第一炮被嫌弃了。

但是随即捕捉到一个黑发侧影。

杂乱的黑发下带着正圆的眼镜框—— 是哈利·波特。马尔福仿佛大梦初醒，连刚刚会馆里有人控诉他夺了对方女朋友的欢心都不记得了。

他旁边并肩站着一个红发青年。德拉科以直觉得出那个红发青年不是gay，他们应该是朋友。

马尔福往草丛里掩了掩，他没想过在哈利没有联系他的情况下碰到他要怎么开场白。

哈利坐在长椅上，罗恩精疲力尽的也坐了下来。“总算逃出来了，斯内普教授真是越来越变态了，你说是不是，接受他指导比跑操场十圈还累。”哈利表示赞同。

俩人就差没就地蹲地上画圈圈诅咒教授了。

被太阳晒得惬意的野草从砖地地缝里冒出。对于冬天，今天真是个不错的日子。哈利凝视着野草有些出神，他不是没想过联系那个人。在那次回来后，哈利在寝室卧室，双手握着马尔福照片发呆。

一会看着马尔福照片发呆一会又把照片背过去压腿上发呆然后又重复着把照片翻回来凝视马尔福发呆，如果让罗恩看到肯定会觉得他什么毛病。

天呐。天呐！都做了什么，哈利像投降一样把双手插进了头发。自己居然跟德拉科•马尔福上床了！那个自己平时暗暗关注的偶像。因为怕别人觉得他个大男人这么在意男明星，他还偷摸着请罗恩的妹妹金妮帮自己买海报，而后金妮很争气的各种海报都能拿到。一个平常只敢远观的人，自己居然——！

哈利觉得他们之间怎么开始上床都显得晕乎乎的，似乎没什么道理，它就是这么发生了。他们从头到尾的相处都显得那么契合。

哈利撕开自己桌前木制墙壁写着“加油，努力。”的纸，然后把德拉科给的写着“我有通告先走了，这是我的号码xxxxxxxx”用胶水粘在后面，再把前面的标语抚平，重新用双面胶贴好。这样这张纸就隐藏在标语之下了，谁能想到明星德拉科•马尔福的手机号就在这下面呢。

跟马尔福睡了之后再看马尔福的采访心境是不一样的。他看着马尔福优雅的跟女主持人谈笑，接过道具组准备的口琴迎着掌声吹奏。那双修长的手摸遍了自己的身体，那薄薄的唇亲吻了自己的肌肤，哈利顿时羞红了脸，随即放下手机，埋进被子里不肯出来。

“嗨，请问你们知道厕所怎么走么？”一个男声打破了哈利的思绪，他抬头看着这个阴影笼罩自己的男人。

是德拉科，对上德拉科目光的哈利顿时震惊异常，自己的思考具象化了么，马尔福会出现在他的大学校园。

“我找不到厕所。”马尔福皱了皱眉，煞有介事的看了看左右。罗恩第一眼看到这个男人的脸就明白这应该是个明星，即使他不追星不感冒那些，也能感觉出明星和普通人气场的差距。罗恩：“不远处——”

“我带你去吧。”哈利开口了，德拉科注意到他的尾音有些颤。“谢谢，您可真好。”马尔福侧身让出一条道，并不忘跟罗恩说have a good day，即使他目光一直没看向罗恩。

走到了教学楼男厕所，还没等哈利扭头，马尔福就锁上了门，一把把哈利按在了墙壁前。

“为什么不联系我？”马尔福像是瞬间撕掉了伪装的面具。他眼睛强有力的近距离注视着哈利，比自己矮半个头的青年正不安的回避眼神。

我下午还要去广播室帮忙，我先走了！哈利企图离开，却被马尔福拦住了。他轻笑了一声，凑近哈利的耳朵低语，你觉得我没能满足你？那天我真的还有事，或许你可以再给我个机会证明…

哈利因为马尔福呼出的热气红了耳朵，他当然记得那场性爱。“你很好，真的。”那你为什么不跟我交配，马尔福立马在心里喊到。马尔福有些憋屈，自从明白自己喜欢男人，终于找到个喜欢的，干柴烈火，一个月了，只干了一炮！

而且又给他发好人卡，马尔福愤愤的在心里补充。

没等他们的谈话继续，马尔福的手机响了。马尔福放开了哈利，接了电话。电话那头潘西问马尔福人呢，马尔福回答厕所呢，潘西说你下午没有行程，打算怎么安排，马尔福表示参观下朝气蓬勃的校园不是不可，随后结束了电话。哈利已经绕过他打开门走了出去。

马尔福叹口气，把手机塞回衣兜。

那是马尔福？真的诶，有点像是。路过马尔福的人小声议论着。马尔福现在跟在哈利后面，像个小跟屁虫。

到了广播室，哈利坐下了，开始调试事先赫敏有事拜托他放送的录音带。马尔福并没有客气，像坐自己家一样坐在了旁边的位置。

事先已经录好了？马尔福问。

是的，我朋友是个非常聪慧的女生。她已经录好了来让我定放送。哈利回。

那录音带以外的声音不会被出现？马尔福问。

额，嗯？？

哈利还在疑惑中，就被马尔福拉了起来。

那就来做爱做的事吧。他进门就注意到椅背后方这张桌子不错。

马尔福把哈利推倒在桌前，背对自己，哈利手肘搁在硬邦邦的桌子上不太舒服。甜心，马尔福在哈利耳朵边这样叫。

你想我了么，我很想你，我觉得我的小德拉科很想你，我猜它一定很想捅一捅你紧致的后穴，把你操干的神志不清。

马尔福一旦进入发情状态，就没有闸口的说荤话。他此时勃起的阳物正磨蹭着哈利的臀缝。俩手放在桌子上，整个人欺压哈利，哈利感受到背后的炽热，有点不安。

“不，我不想——”

“嘘嘘”马尔福马上用手指比了个一压在哈利的嘴唇上。now，你不能拒绝我。马尔福有些恶劣的笑了。

他含着哈利的耳朵吮吸，左右手滑进了哈利的衣服，拧捏着哈利的凸起，在听到哈利的呻吟后恶意的笑了。随后隔着裤子，前后模仿性交动作耸动着腰，让小德拉科隔着裤子刺激哈利。哈利因为这个色情的举动而有些微硬。

在床事上马尔福显得略为专横，不知道为什么这种时候，哈利脑内还能闪过看的马尔福各种报道，礼貌，疏远。

马尔福脱下了自己的裤子，随后也扒下了哈利的裤子，让隔着内裤的小德拉科亲近隔着内裤的哈利的臀瓣。你不想我吗，马尔福把手伸到哈利嘴里抽插以至于嘴巴无法闭合唾液流了下来，下身保持着抽插的动作，小德拉科十分委屈的隔着内裤蹭哈利。

谢天谢地桌子足够结实。“腿站开点！”马尔福毫无预兆的拍了哈利臀部一掌并呵斥着。马尔福性感的嗓音此时认真严肃的命令居然让哈利有了快感，身下阳物勃起着。

“你个骚婊子，让我检查检查你有没有吃别的男人的精液！”马尔福继续呵斥到，认真的语气仿佛像是个教官。然后强硬的用手帮助哈利站的更开。

现在哈利上半身完全趴在桌子上，浑圆的臀瓣掩藏在内裤下，俩条腿被打的更开以至于右脚上挂着的裤子完全掉落在了地面。

没有，我没有。哈利喘息着回答，似乎在抗拒男人用手指轻轻隔着内裤戳弄后穴的行为。

“不行！必须要检查一下！”金发男人强硬的回答着，并用硬挺隔着内裤戳弄哈利。马尔福的内裤不知道什么时候已经脱下来了，傲人的尺寸磨蹭着哈利，吐出的液体打湿了哈利的内裤。

紫红巨物想进入里面，却只能可怜兮兮的在内裤外戳弄。感受到内裤要被顶进小穴的哈利想求饶，不，别。随后像放弃理智一样说，请脱下我的内裤检查我吧。

马尔福立即掰开内裤內侧的一角拉到最大限度使哈利的肉穴完全暴露了出来，随之捅了进去。嗯，啊——瞬间包裹的舒适让马尔福粗喘着。因为马尔福现在跻身在哈利腿间，脱掉内裤要马尔福退出去些才能完成有些麻烦，所以马尔福选择了勒着哈利的内裤进去了。索性四角内裤弹性极好，完全裸露了哈利的小穴，跟脱掉插进去没什么区别。

哈利感受到身后，顿时呻吟出了声。马尔福握着哈利的腰，示意他别压抑着。随后等后穴习惯后，就开始操干着。马尔福前后挺近着，哑声说让我找找有没有别的男人的精液边寻找哈利的敏感点。

别人干你能把你干得这么舒服吗？你在校园里平时做什么？会在闲暇时间挨操吗？

马尔福又俯身含着哈利的耳唇低语着，下身不停耸动着。甜心，你会看着我的报道意淫我西服下捅过你屁股的阴茎吗，它让你欲仙欲死。

然后你难耐的把手指伸向后穴，撅起屁股，在拿手指捅屁股的时候转过身面对电视展示给我看你有多么渴求我。

在马尔福捅到自己敏感点的时候，哈利不合时宜的想这样不羁的性格或许这才是他。马尔福持久的就像打了鸡血，哈利边呻吟边有点想哭，这太刺激了，他可能会因为做爱而死！在哈利射了之后，马尔福又抽插了十几个来回，说着自己的东西跟哈利的后穴也是天作之合，然后拔出来射在了哈利的内裤上。

如果德拉科的视线能透过哈利的内裤，就会发现哈利的后穴正在一缩一合着，不适应男人的离开。

哈利扭头对上马尔福靠过来带着假笑的脸，随后被吻住了。马尔福的吻很温柔，哈利被触动的有些胸口发热。

你知道么，后来金妮搞到了去现场看你的通行证，我一晚上没睡决定去见现实生活中的你。马尔福在给哈利穿裤子的时候哈利这样说。

他不知道金妮是谁，但觉得该谢谢她。

这回他们互留了手机号码，马尔福用他的小号关注了哈利的ins。哈利惊呼马尔福居然有小号，马尔福耸耸肩表示这没什么奇怪的，很多明星都有。

在目送马尔福上车的时候，马尔福摇下窗户给了哈利一个wink，像只展示羽毛的白孔雀。随后真正意义的笑了，不比假笑，显得更加真诚。怎么会有人从头发到牙齿都这么耀眼呢，并且就在刚刚，自己答应了做他男朋友。

也就是说你把第一次给出去了？！潘西激动得拿烤肉夹的手有些颤抖。现在他们在一处草地跟工作室的工作人员放松吃烤肉迎着月光。

听上去怪怪的，马尔福给了潘西一眼刀。

潘西知道马尔福不会是滥情的人，相反意外的纯情。尤其是安排的乖巧人设下有些压抑。

自从德拉科出道，德拉科本人就像蒙上了一层迷幻的面纱。有的时候连潘西都不明白德拉科在想什么。她见过德拉科凌晨俩点赶完通告坐在木凳上发呆的样子。她曾考虑德拉科是不是压力太大了，可德拉科摆摆手说再怎么样他也不会做瘾君子解压，他不是那样的人。

我斗胆问句，你在上面还是——？

潘西•帕金森！

嘿！我确认一下怎么了！谁知道你会不会是在下面的。潘西对马尔福的提高的嗓音显得无所谓并觉得很没有来头。

本少爷才不是在下面的呢。马尔福捏起了红酒杯轻抿一口。

潘西不会替他干切肉的活，所以马尔福只能自己先切一堆，然后再堆盘子里仿佛别人呈上来一样进食。

再拿手机翻哈利的ins真是惬意。

潘西看着马尔福脸上藏不住的假笑露出了嫌弃的表情。

哈利的ins有他们学校的草地，一些活动的照片，哦，还有他跟朋友的合照。看着镜头下哈利碧绿的眼眸还有入镜的各类卫衣，还有削瘦的腰。什么？！腰？马尔福看着哈利被狗狗扑倒后露出大面积腰的照片，再往上拉些，就能看到乳尖，马尔福心里暗搓搓补充。

马尔福一脸严肃默默截屏保存了这张照片，像个青春期的毛小子。

马尔福把精力投入了工作中，一口气俩个星期不带喘。或许是生活中有了恋情，人就会像续上充电宝一样，连长着青苔的石阶也显得可爱。

“哈利，广播室的事做得怎么样？”

一个头发蓬蓬卷卷的棕发女生出现在一号食堂并抱了个哈利满怀。

“嗯，我按照你说的放了录音带。”哈利看着赫敏跟自己室友罗恩从想拥抱变成握手。

广播室……

一想哈利又觉得有些脸热。

他跟罗恩、赫敏都是哲学系的学生。听新生群里的毕业学长说，经过斯内普教授教导的学生都是掩面扶墙走出来，恨不得一头撞进学校的人工湖。

大一的课程不算太忙，可他还是能感觉到斯内普头顶那朵积云。自以为考进来就很厉害了，波特？突然出现在哈利后面的斯内普教授曾使哈利骤然起身导致膝盖上的伤再作痛了一回，也因为膝伤未愈错过了新生欢迎会。不过也拜这所赐，跟提着各种零食回来的罗恩很快熟络了起来。

“晚安。”手机的提示音寓意着他的特别关注马尔福给他发了私信。

晚安。哈利拿着手机发了过去，笑脸侧影投影在台灯下的笔记本电脑键盘上。他放下手机抿了口咖啡，扭了圈脖子继续敲打着作业。桌上父母的相片慈祥的注视着他。

在这个世界上的各个角落，总有人逆流努力，不让自己坠入暗滩，即使是在另一方月光下——

杂志的拍摄使马尔福的站的有些累。他扒拉来最近的一张叠椅，掏手机熟练的点到哈利，估摸这个点应该要睡了，发过去一句晚安。

哈利•波特……

马尔福在心里默念这个名字，他有了个想法。

还能怎么办，你有俩个选择。一、地下情人，别这么看着我，德拉科。二、不畏狗仔，大方承认。

潘西头也不抬的拿笔在随身携带的本子上写些什么。

在英国，明星有女友其实不算太大的事，虽说总会有人对其女友评头论足也以及因为明星的选择失望，whatever，男朋友也是一个道理。

我还要考虑哈利的感受，我得问问他。马尔福把手指压在唇下思考。如果哈利不愿意，那还是——

潘西的手指抚上了德拉科的脸颊，“她可真热情不是吗？”

“什么，谁？”

潘西收回手指，点了点自己的脸颊，“红唇印，刚刚那个女孩，色号我都能看出来了。”

马尔福赶忙摸摸脸颊，果然手指上蹭上了口红，方才跟他拍档拍杂志的美国姑娘留下的。

金妮把墨镜摘了下来，在这个阴暗的教学楼楼梯角落。

拿着，新货。

god，你简直神。

哈利接过了包裹。

金妮戴回了他的大黑墨镜，回见，哈利。

罗恩说他妹妹以前很害羞他是不信的。

回到宿舍，换上拖鞋，他就手撕起包裹。罗恩去了足球队训练，这使哈利没有了后顾之忧。

一张约八开的海报出现了。

不同于以往的黑衣，一身灰色暗纹西装的德拉科金发散落遮住了一只眼睛，另一只眼睛像盯猎物一样紧紧凝视被自己搂着细腰的同金发火热女郎。

俩人略微掩于冒芽树枝间，女郎右手握着一个青苹果，置于德拉科唇前，德拉科薄唇微启。

哈。他确实极具魅力。

哈利第一时间给出了评价，他用大拇指摩挲着海报上的德拉科，凝视着女郎腰间的德拉科的手，不禁有些鼻子发酸。

哈利打开了他带锁的抽屉柜。罗恩曾经问他为什么给抽屉柜上锁，哈利解释这是他个人极为隐秘的秘密。里面有一踏照片海报，都是同一个男人——德拉科•马尔福。从高中毕业的暑假到现在的收集品都在里面。没有褶皱和破损，大部分甚至被哈利套上了塑料薄膜以免沾灰。

哈利又犹豫的看了眼照片里的女郎，觉得有些刺眼，扒开海报们，压在了最下面，随后锁回了抽屉。

平安夜快要到了，现在是平安夜的前俩天——12月22日，周末。棕色大衣黑色高领，那个金发男人站在街头的红色电话亭旁边。

一旁的工作车预示他要接受一场电视上的街头采访。潘西端来的咖啡正在被他双手握在手中，咖啡的温度透过纸质杯温暖他冬天冷风下的手。

交谈，迷人的微笑，马尔福已经在心里筹划好了等会的工作。

“嗨，德拉科。”

“嗨，哈利。”

等下，哈利？马尔福猛然抬头才发现不知道从哪蹦出来的哈利•波特正站在自己面前，许是刚刚沉浸在自己思想里没出来的原因。

“你跟我说今天会在这，”哈利挠了挠他蓬乱的头发，“所以我想来看看你。”

“怎么了，你的费农姨夫佩妮姨妈来骚扰你了吗？”在平时的私信交谈里哈利向他的男友倾诉了许多他的事，哈利突然意识到他对德拉科的私事了解或许不多。

“没有，我就是想来看看你。”

德拉科轻笑了下，示意跟着他走近旁边的营地棚里。

“说说看，不要撒谎，波特。”德拉科惬意的靠着一张木桌，随手拿起一支笔把玩，并且在说波特的时候露出了闪着恶意的笑容。

“well，我就是来看看你，以男•友•的身份。”

“哦——”德拉科拖起了腔调，“我还以为是想念在我身下被操干的快乐。”

“德——嘿，你的绅士形象呢，绅士不会把床事挂嘴边不是吗？”哈利瞬间捂住自己变红的耳间说。

德拉科耸耸肩，把笔放回了桌子，走近哈利，虚搂着对方的腰，“你头一回就明白我是什么样的人了不是吗，你没有拒绝我。”，说着还眨了眨他那双灰蓝色的眼睛。

说完放开了手，转身背对哈利看着被篷布虚掩的出口，吹了一声口哨，像个得逞满足的流氓，看得哈利直想从背后拔他的头发。

“德——”

“嘘，哈利快躲起来了，有人来了！”

“What，no！”“我不会躲起来的，我是你男友。”哈利像个狮子般英勇的说了出来。

“是是，快躲桌子下！”马尔福无视了哈利的话就如赤手抚摸狮子的头一样。

“哦，马尔福先生你在这。我是主持人马克，我想先跟你聊聊，熟悉下我们有名的马尔福先生更有利于等会的拍摄不是吗。”一个棕发茶眼的高个男子向德拉科伸出了手。

“你好，马克先生，幸会。”马尔福露出了他的笑容有力的跟对方握了手。

他们的交谈很愉快，哈利只能从桌子底下看到他们的双脚。

“well，马尔福先生有女友吗？”马克先生叉着腰看了下篷布外的风景又扭头看着马尔福。

桌子下的哈利下意识捏了自己的衣角，他会怎么回答。

“不想透露的话也没关系，毕竟这是私事哈哈哈，不过最近狗仔嚣张，马尔福先生也要当心啊。”

德拉科似乎不好意思的看着地面笑了笑，抬头看着马克先生，灰蓝的眼睛像湖水一般，“是的，我有伴侣。”

桌底下被揉皱的衣角重新舒缓了。

可是哈利不会想到接下来德拉科会说些什么。

“他经常说我实在是太温柔了，为有我这样温柔的伴侣而幸福。”

哈利：？?

“真是美好，你们很幸福不是吗?”

“是的，我们头一回见面他就热情的说我跟他的交缠的视线是天作之合。”

哈利：excuse me？

“哦，真是热情，真希望以后能见见他。”

“嗯，他已经迫不及待想让我公布于众他的存在了！”

哈利：……

送走了马克先生，哈利从桌底钻了出来，蹲坐在让他脚麻。该死的他又不是亚洲人，做不到亚洲蹲太久，所以裤子后遭了秧沾了灰。马尔福也要准备录影了，快开始了。

“我——”哈利刚说一个词就吻住了。呼吸被夺走，炽热的热吻让哈利腿发软。舌尖被不断捕捉吮吸，上颚被舔舐，在哈利舌尖发麻的时候德拉科放开了他，他抵着他的额头，灰蓝对着碧绿，“你惧怕狗仔吗？”

“不，我不怕，永远不会。”哈利气喘吁吁的回答，他伸出左手亲昵的拂过德拉科额前的金毛最后停留在脸颊“那个暑假你给了我目标。”

鼻血滴在牛仔裤上，我的眼里看不见，眼界小小的，小到只能装下屏幕里的你。破旧的衣物穿在我身上，你得体昂贵的西服好像我伸手就能摸到。

那个十载碗柜生活的少年站在河那头，大学过不来，糖果盒也过不来，明晃晃的金色的光芒却飞舞着越过湍急的阻隔来到我面前。

德拉科你拥有我缺失的东西。就连偶尔的嚣张，哈利举起右手，双手碰着马尔福的脸，就连偶尔的嚣张，或许也是被压抑多年的我缺失的。

马尔福的脸浮上些红色，他忽然放开哈利。灰蓝色眼睛眨巴着，“我得去录影了。”

转身要走，又侧了侧身子，“俩天后我去学校接你吧。”

“约会？去哪？”

“去我家！”

“我父母会很开心我带人回来了，圣诞节去我家过吧。”德拉科边说边走出棚子，又在棚外站住。

冷风吹起德拉科的金发，“我该谢谢你前排的摄影师。”

“什么？”

“他们没有挡住你”马尔福转身笑了，真挚的露出了笑了，阳光照射着他发光的金发，身后石子路影子被拉得老长，“没有挡住坐在塑料椅上的你，哈利。”

哈利愣愣的，许久，才拍了裤子屁股后面的灰，忘了他其实是来因海报的事情质（撒）问（娇）的。

圣诞节德思礼一家收到了一封哈利的信和录像带了。信里哈利在圣诞寒暄的同时说自己交男朋友了。德思礼一家离电视俩米远，怪物的男朋友很大几率也是怪物。

但是在那个金发男人——明星德拉科·马尔福出现的时候佩妮姨妈发出了一声惊叫。

哦，上帝。

马尔福的恋情被各个报纸公开。马尔福一身棕色风衣牵着一个白色卫衣藏蓝牛仔裤的黑发青年。

“WHO IS HE?（他是谁？）”

“ Mysterious companion appears（神秘伴侣现身） ” 占据各大报纸。

“麻麻，他们是谁?”街头一个初中模样的孩子指着报纸。

“孩子，我不知道，他们可能是狗仔镜头下的受害者”

“可妈妈，你看底下的另一张照片，妈妈。他们是看着镜头的。”


End file.
